seoul_stations_necromancerfandomcom-20200215-history
Kang-Woojin
Presentation A Superpower and mass murderer on Alphen, the battlefield of the most powerful Dimensional Lords, who came back on Earth to find that his old enemies are also trying to attack his home planet. Feared by every living beings and known to all as the Monarch of Alandal or the King of the Dead, he is a man who faced gods and slaughtered hundred million of life. Appearance * Kang-Woojin body was restructured after he came to Earth. He now looks like a 24 years old man. His true age is still 39 years old. * Kang-Woojin has a robust body and wide shoulders that go well with his tall frame. * He isn't handsome, yet he had a good looking face. * He has a heavy atmosphere around him. He is a beauty of corruption with a dark aura around him. Personality Behaviour : * Ruthless ''': Kill without mercy those that dare to oppose or betray him. * '''Cruel : Damning souls for eternity (torturing) is one of his hobby. * Psychopath : * Authoritarian : * Experienced ''': Goals : # ''Freedom '': He want to live his life as he wants and use his power without restrictions. # ''Power '': Kang-Woojin has to be above everyone else to control his destiny. # ''Status '': Having started from a small necromancer to a King/Emperor and finally a God, Kang Woojin's strength and achievements have always been linked to his social status. It allows him to control more subordinates but it's also a from of acknowledgement in regard to his numerous achievements. '''Background Alphen 20 Years : # He was summoned on Alphen at 19 years old, without cheat abilities, and could only rely on himself to survive. # There might be others who travelled to other Dimensions, but Woojin was the only one who managed to return on Earth. # Just before returning to Earth there was only three powers on Alphen : Trahnet, Alandal, and the Allied Coalition. Woojin had been conducting a world war as the monarch of Alandal. Abilities Experience : * Suffered a lot in his early years on Alphen so his mentality became as hard as steel. * Kang Woojin learned how to act from his former teacher Jaenis : *# “Survival.” *# “Madness and Carnage.” *# “Unfaltering Decisiveness.” *# “Overwhelming Fear.” * Woojin studied magic on his own. His magical abilities were all based on his game knowledge. He didn't know how everything worked, but he learned everything he could learn. Then he started using magic and eventually, he was able to command the Undead. * The martial arts are something he earned when he returned to Earth. He had been initialized, and he had earned those skills through the Dual Class. Battle Prowess : * Woojin's Main force is his Undead Army. * His warrior dual class allow Kang Woojin to defend himself and make him look more like a king. *# Woojin's body movement and his use of weapons are very skilled. His physical abilities are so high that one could mistake him for a physical Roused. Abilities Trivia : *The ability to see the colour of souls was something he gained after he came face to face with the gods/dimensional lords. *Any action taken by the Undead Army is Kang-Woojin sole responsibility. *On Alphen, the war he wage for 20 years with his Undead Army made much more than 100 millions people die. In the end, he killed over 120 millions humans if the Black Death of his Lich is included. *Pressing his hand on his temple : When his thoughts became complicated, Kang-Woojin had a habit of unintentionally doing this motion. *Woojin had always liked tangerine. *Kang-Woojin know how to cook a lot of recipes. *Kang-Woojin is proficient in a lot of languages like Orc, Naga etc... He can talk, read and write in these characters. *His evil reputation is known to all the powerhouses in the world. The mortals that know him can't stand before him without shaking. *Killed 1st Step Black Magician Rashmode 5 times. Status : Kang-Woojin is now recognized as a real King both on Alphen and Earth (as well as in the whole Universe). He didn't have any Royal Blood but his status as the Founder of the Alandal Kingdom turned his common bloodline into an imperial one. He is the first emperor of Alandal's vast empire that stretch from Seoul Station to Alphen and his Dimensional Domain.Category:Characters Category:Male Category:King Category:Earth Category:Necromancer Category:Alandal Category:Alphen Category:Seoul Category:Roused Category:Alive Category:Emperor Category:God